As is known, most shoes have an insole which is adapted and fixed therein covering the sole and forming the base of support for the sole of the foot, which insole can be planar or heat-formed.
There are single-layer insoles, the sole purpose of which is to internally line the sole in order to improve the aesthetic appearance thereof, although there are multi-layer insoles with which a better adaptation to the foot, better shock-absorbing, etc are attempted to be achieved.
Additionally there are insoles offering a greater or lesser degree of transpirability and others offering an absorbent effect.
However an insole which can offer all the features that were previously mentioned is not known.